Found Some One To Love
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella want to find some one to love. Troy and Gabriella eventually realized that they found love in each other. (On Hitatus For Now!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was sitting in the backyard and reading a book. While she was reading the book, she also was doing some thinking too. Gabriella wondered if she would ever have a boyfriend to love. So she finish reading the book and then went into the house to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Maria saw her daughter and told her that they were getting new neighbors. Gabriella asked her mom when the new neighbors would be moving in next door.

Maria told her daughter that the new neighbors should be moving in later on that day. Gabriella then asked her mom if their new neighbors had any kids. Maria told her daughter that their new neighbors have a son. So Gabriella told her mom she was going to go back outside for a while. She was back outside and sitting in the chair. Gabriella wondered if their new neighbors son was cute. She could not wait to meet their new neighbors.

Meanwhile Troy asked his mom and dad why they had to move for. Jack told his son that he got a job coaching the East High Wildcats basketball team. Jack and Lucille told their son that he will like living in Albuquerque. Troy was also doing some thinking too. Troy wondered if he would find a girl to be his girlfriend. Troy knew he wanted to find some one to love. Troy asked his parents if they were almost to their new house. Jack told his son that they were almost there.

A few minutes later Troy and his parents arrived at their new house. They parked the car and got out of it. The moving van arrived at the house and parked in the driveway. Troy started helping his parents carry stuff in the house. Lucille was on her way into the house , when she look over to the house next to them and saw a girl sitting outside. Lucille went in the house to start unpacking the boxes and putting stuff a way.

Gabriella looked over at the house that was next door and saw the new neighbors taking their stuff in the house. She then saw Troy and realized how good looking he was. Gabriella went in the house and told her mom that the new neighbors were moving in the house. Maria told Gabriella that they were going to meet the new neighbors in a few minutes. So Gabriella went to get her phone and purse. Maria asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her mom she was ready to go. So Maria picked the plate of cookies up and they left the house.

They went next door and went up to the door. Maria knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer. Lucille answered the door and said hi to Maria. Maria said to Lucille that she is their next door neighbor and that she came over to welcome her to the neighborhood. Lucille asked Maria if she and her daughter wanted to come in. Maria told Lucille that she and her daughter would love to come in.

So Lucille let Maria and Gabriella into the house and shut the door. Maria gave the plate of cookies to Lucille. Maria interduced herself and her daughter to Lucille. Lucille saw her son Troy and told him to come meet their next door neighbors. Troy walked over to his mom and she interduce him to Maria and Gabriella. Maria said to Troy that it is nice to meet you. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella looking at him. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes and could not believe how handsome he was.

Lucille and Maria saw how Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other. Troy and Gabriella told their moms they were going to go outside. So they went outside and sat in the chairs. Troy and Gabriella were talking and getting to know each other. Lucille and Maria went to the kitchen to talk. Lucille said to Maria that she thinks Troy and Gabriella are going to become a couple. Maria told Lucille that she agrees with her .

Troy asked Gabriella if he could have her cell phone number. Gabriella told Troy that he could have her cell phone number as long as she can have his cell phone number. So they gave each other their cell phone numbers and put them in the phone. Troy said Gabriella that he knows they just meant and was wondering if you would go out on a date with me. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him.

Troy told Gabriella that she was beautiful. Gabriella told Troy that he was handsome. They did some more talking. Lucille asked Maria if she wanted to stay for dinner. Maria told Lucille that she would love to stay for dinner. So Lucille checked the dinner and then went back to talking to Maria. Jack came into the kitchen and saw his wife talking to Maria. Lucille interduced her husband to Maria. Lucille told her husband that Maria and her daughter Gabriella were staying for dinner. Jack asked his wife if dinner was ready.

Lucille checked the dinner and told her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille asked her husband to tell their son and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella talking to each other in the backyard. Troy saw his dad and asked him if dinner was ready. Jack told his son and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house to eat dinner. So they ate dinner together.

After dinner they talked a little bit longer. An hour later Maria told Lucille that she and her daughter needed to head home. Lucille told Maria that she would see her tomorrow then. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her tomorrow too. So Maria and Gabriella left the Bolton house and went back home for the night.

Gabriella told her mom that Troy had asked her out on a date for tomorrow night. Maria could tell that her daughter was happy that she has a date with Troy. Gabriella said goodnight to her mom and went to her bedroom. She got ready for bed and then sent a goodnight text to Troy. Gabriella got into her bed and went to sleep for the night. Maria made sure the doors were locked and then went to bed for the night too.

Please Review!

A / N This story is only going to have 10 to 14 chapters. The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning Troy woke up and went for a run with his dad. While he was out running, he told his dad that he was going to take Gabriella out on a date. Jack asked his son if he has feelings for Gabriella. Troy told his dad that he really likes Gabriella a lot. A few minutes later Troy and his dad arrived back at the house and went inside. Troy went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a banana and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So he finished eating his banana and cereal. He put his dish in the sink to be washed. Troy went to get his school bag and stuff. After he got his school bag, he left the house and went to his car. He got in to his car and left his drive a way. He went next door to pick Gabriella up.

Mean while Gabriella was up and dressed for the day. Gabriella had finished doing her hair and make up. She went to grab her school bag and stuff. Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a banana and a cereal bar for breakfast. She finished eating her banana and cereal bar. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and stuff, before leaving the house. She saw Troy pull up and went to his car. She got into his car and they left for school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags before locking it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked in to the school together.

Chad and Taylor with the others saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends looking at went to their lockers and put their school bags a and Gabriella realized that their friends had saw them holding hands. They grabbed their books and then shut their and Taylor with the others wondered what was going on between Troy and Gabriella. They walked over to Troy and Gabriella to find out what was going on between them. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends coming over to them. Troy and Gabriella asked their friends what was up.

Chad and Taylor with the other's asked Troy and Gabriella what was up with them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that there was nothing up with them. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that they saw them holding hands when they came in to the school. Troy said to Chad that he and Gabriella were just holding hands is all. Chad and Taylor with the other's knew that they were lying to them. So they told Troy and Gabriella they would talk to them later and went to class. Troy and Gabriella knew that their friends did not believe them.

Troy and Gabriella left their lockers and went to class. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Troy and Gabriella saw that their friends were watching them. So Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to come watch him practice. So they shut their lockers and went to the gym. Gabriella told Troy she was going to go sit on the bleachers. Troy walked Gabriella over to the bleachers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Troy told Gabriella that he was going to go change in to his practice uniform and would be right back out. So Troy went in to the locker room to change in to his practice uniform.

Chad came in to the gym and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. Chad went in to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. A few minutes later Troy came out of the locker room with the team. Gabriella watch Troy practice with his team. Basketball practice was over and the team went back in to the locker room. Troy asked Gabriella to wait for him. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him and he gave her another kiss on the cheek. He went in to the locker room and took a fast shower. He got dressed back in to his clothes and left the locker room. Troy went over to Gabriella and they left the gym together.

They were in the lunch room getting their lunch. After they got their lunch, they went to sit down to eat it. Chad and Taylor with the other's had saw Troy and Gabriella come in to the lunch room holding hands. Chad said to the other's that he knows some thing is going on between Troy and Gabriella and he thinks they need to find out what it is. The other's agreed with Chad that they need to find out what is going on with Troy and Gabriella. So Troy and Gabriella notice that their friends kept looking at them. So they finished eating their lunch and left the lunch room.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers getting their stuff. They grabbed their school bags and homework and then shut their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. Troy and Gabriella got in to his car and left the school parking lot. A few minutes later they arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, before locking it up. They went up to the house and went inside it. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now down stairs in the kitchen, getting a snack.

They finish eating their snack and were doing some more talking. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went over next door to her house. Troy told Gabriella that he would be picking her up at 6:30pm for their date. So they said goodbye to each other. Troy went back over to his house and went inside to get ready for his date with Gabriella. She went in the house and upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Troy. Troy check the time and saw that it was almost 6:30 pm and so he left the house. So Troy went next door to pick Gabriella up. Gabriella had finished getting ready for her date and was down stairs waiting for Troy to pick her up.

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and parked his car. He got out of the car and went up to the door. Troy knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Maria answered the door and let Troy in to the house. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy waiting for her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go and so they left the house. They went to his car and got in to it. Troy pulled a way from the house and they were on there way to the restraunt.

Please Review.

A/N I am sorry it took be so long to get this chapter wrote. I have been dealing with a lot of writers block. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's date and Troy asking Gabriella to be his girlfriend too. Also in the next chapter the friends will find out what is going on with Troy and Gabriella.


	3. Author's Note

Author Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on hiatus for now.

I am still having writer's block for this story.

I am still going to finish this story, but it will be a while before i do.

Please be patient. 


End file.
